herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
God Sage Ultros
Ultros or, as known by his Hierarchy status, God Sage Ultros, is the latest known leader of the Precursors from the last known time contact with the planet Ultimoria was established many eons ago. Due to how long ago this connection was made, and how difficult it is for the natives of the Ultimorian Universe to re-establish connection with their original homeworld ever since the Dogma Incident at the end of the previous era, the original homeworld has had taken only a few billion years to fully heal into a brand new type of landscape in which, trillions of years later, the planet would be inhabited by a race of humanoid Avians known as the Precursors, named such because they are the very creators of the Dinoids, who play a huge role in The Blue Tri and, as a result, the Precursors are indirectly responsible for everything the Dinoids had ever done. Ultros, however, had no ill intentions when he created the Dinoids, as all he did was crafted robotic warriors to save his people from genocide being caused by an opposing faction, and that when they were to succeed in winning the war, they would be granted free will and thought and be allowed to leave Ultimoria for whatever intentions they would have upon gaining intelligence. Personality Not much is known as fact regarding Ultros's personality. All that can be said is that he has a crazy passion for living machines, as noted by the fact he is the creator of the Dinoid race, and even though he only directly had a hand in creating four of them, he basically laid out the blueprints for all future Dinoids from those four. Not only that, but because of Chimera's antics with organic lifeforms, he ALSO had a major role in the re-evolution of Old Era Ultimoria species of life that have been extinct for at least a few eras give or take. To outsiders this can easily paint Ultros as the antagonist since he is primarily responsible for the creation of the Dinoids and their subsequent actions; however, he did NOT, however, have any sort of hand in whatever the Dinoids did after they left the home planet, so all he could really be blamed for was creating the original four Dinoids, and even then, only one of which (Chimera) he shows any regrets in creating because that particular unit ended up an ax-crazy monstrosity that had a few plans of it's own rather than what the other three Dinoids had in mind for future plans. Design Notes While he definitely does showcase the abilities of one, Ultros is not recognized as a Deity Category Ultimorian solely because very little is known about him to where until his limits, if they exist, are known, he can't officially be classified as a Deity Category unless he is known to have an average limit that surpasses a specific level of power. However, he is dangerously close with his current average power level that is known. His species as a whole are a homage to the Arakkoa of World of Warcraft. The reasoning is because that, while Shiramu-Kuromu had already planned a race of humanoid avians inhabiting Ultimoria in the past, his motivations to model them after the Arakkoa didn't happen until very late into their design process. His reasoning for making them a homage is because of the fact "the Arakkoa had the only really interesting storyline" in World of Warcraft's latest expansion, Warlords of Draenor. However, he more or less means that this is the case in regards to overworld questing and not overall story that relates to the entire game as a whole, since Shiramu-Kuromu's primary leveling method is simply through questing alone and rarely, if ever, actually doing any dungeons until he reaches the Level Cap in any MMO he plays. Oddly enough, although they have the Precursors have the potential to appear in Code Black because of the fact they could easily disguise themselves as World of Warcraft's own Arakkoa due to the nature of Code Black's story setting involving multiple online games being the basis for this one, it was decided against this since he did not want them to be deemed too similar to the Arakkoa, since the closest he wants as a parallel are the basic aesthetics in their design, but even then, the Precursors actually combine traits from both variations depicted in WoD; the flightless, cursed Arakkoa also present in Outland, and the Draenor exclusive, flight capable, slimmer variant which had been driven mad with their beliefs. A similar story exists for High Sage Felsol and High Sage Ultros during Ultros's story debut which involves him creating the Dinoids. However, this parallel is instead due to the fact that both major clans have an opposing resource they worship; magic (Felsol's clan) or technology (Ultros's clan). Felsol believed that Magic was the superior of the two because he believed Magic to be infinite in nature to the point nothing rivaled it, a belief that Ultros weaponized against Felsol by making KeraTrident's energy source constantly drain any magic attacks thrown at him and convert it into energy that KeraTrident can use; this is EXACTLY the same method used by KeraMaster many eons later that allows KeraMaster to utilize the various "The Blue Tri" finisher attacks. Chronicler was originally going to have a pet Falcon named after Ultros, but a different name was chosen instead for the falcon in question. Gallery God Sage Ultros (Side).png|Side view of Ultros. Category:Article stubs Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Avian Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Manipulation Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Genius Category:False Antagonist Category:Morally Ambiguous